Aikatsu! Wonderful!
Aikatsu! Wonderful! ( アイカツ！ 素晴らしい ! Aikatsu! Subarashi!) is a new fanserie made by MikuHatsune145. Story Kim Hyeon Hee is a girl who live in Korea and has a passion for idols,she is fan of many korean idols group (much like 2NE1,Puretty or Girls' Generation) who she takes her model on,she practice everyday with her bestfriend Park Sun Jae,her childhood friend. They share together the same love for idols and always do everything together,they love listening to music,go shopping or practicing together,they go both at the Hwachanghan Nal Girls High School. Hyeon Hee and Sun Jae are both fan of the current top idol Lee Chae Kyung (alias LEE) and Hyeon Hee and Sun Jae are always going to her concerts and buy her albums,she's really popular and is a very sweet girl,she's at the Taeyang Academy. They discovered than its an academy with different labels and idols who are working in those and are getting really fast to the top with the help of producers and entairtainners, Hyeon Hee and Sun Jae heared than they are holding entries exams and they are determined to pass them. So they go at the Taeyang Academy and passed many auditions before the live auditon and Chae Kyung was watching it,she thinks than they have a lot of potential and is sure than they can atteign the top together,then Hyeon Hee and Sun Jae started their idols activities. Characters Kim Hyeon Hee Theme Color: Cyan Type: Cool Brand: Kaleidoscope Crystal School Dress: Cyan Neon Coord Aura: Kaleidoscope crystal snowflakes and butterflies, prisms diamonds,cyan diamond drops and kaleidoscope mirror looking dices. Hyeon Hee is an easygoing, kind and calm girl who is very smart,very strategic and very organized,she wants everything to be straight and perfect. She is always been the first at everything,she helps her friends when a difficulty shows up and like bringing back happiness to her friends. Hyeon Hee becomes an idol along with Sun Jae her childhood friend who dreams to becomes an idol too,she work at the Diamond Entertainment and the producers are doing her best to lead her to the top. Hyeon Hee want to beats Lee Chae Kyung to become top idol but also wants to meet her favorite idol,she work hard and will gain the top someday. Park Sun Jae Theme Color: Rose Pink Type: Cute Brand: Cupid Angel School Dress: Rose Neon Coord Aura: Pink,red and white crystal hearts,pink feathers, pink and pale pink roses, little angels and cupid arrows. Sun Jae is a passionate girl who is romantic and love reading romantic books and watching romantic films,she always cries before it. She's Hyeon Hee's bestfriend and becomes an idol with her and also work at the Diamond Entertainment and is a cute type idol. She also dreams one day to fall in love,Hyeon Hee is always saying she can because she's passioned by love. Sun Jae is also a passionate girl who likes cheering up her friends and is really gentle, she also love baking sweets and giving them to her friends,Hyeon Hee is always here for her helping her or cheering her up. Sun Jae also want to become a great idol and wants to form a duo with Hyeon Hee who will beat Chae Kyung but also want to meet her favorite idol. Seong Jae Eun Theme Color: Red Type: Sexy Brand: RED KISS School Dress: Red Neon Coord Aura: Red and pink lipsticks,bottles of perfume, powder boxes,red roses and jewels. Jae Eun is an idol feared by many because she's popuar and is an incredible rival,her goal is to surpass Chae Kyung and to beat her. She once fighted Chae Kyung but losted and since that day she want to beat her,she work hard and participed at many auditions and beated her rivals. When Hyeon Hee and Sun Jae met her,she scared them at first but when they wanted to know more after, and just wanted to be her friends,she started to become more kind. She work at the Beauty Entertainment and can't accept any errors but Hyeon Hee and Sun Jae explained than doing an error is natural and Jae Eun becomes less hard with her work. Jung Hye Mun Theme Color: Dark Blue Type: Pop Brand: American Party School Dress: Dark Blue Neon Coord Aura: White planes with a dark blue,red and white trainee,dark blue,red and white stars,american flags and dark blue,red and white drops. Hye Mun is an idol who born in Korea but moved to America when she was small,she returned to Korea to becomes an idol. She's a popular idol and work at the DT Entertainment,an entertainment both for idols and for debuting actresses,she wants to become a famous actress like Hollywood actresses. When she was in America,she was really young and viewed a lot of actresses work especially works of her mother and was amazed by her mother's talent, she was inspired by the actresses works and decided to become one. She revealed than her and Chae Kyung were childhood friends but when she moved to America,Chae Kyung decided to take hands on herself and becomes an idol,Hye Mun returns to Korea to become one and learned than Chae Kyung becomes top idol. When Chae Kyung recognize her,she decided to form a duo with her and wanted to spent all of her time with her before Hye Mun leaves again,but she promised she will not. Shin Hyun Neul Theme Color: Pastel Green Type: Cute Brand: Angelic Dolly School Dress: Pastel Green Neon Coord Aura: Pastel green and pink sugar pearls,pastel colored cupcakes,biscuits, chocolate cakes and macarons. Hyun Neul is a cute,sweet and kind girl who love pastries and adore baking them,she lives in a rich family who runs a popular French pastry shop and is popular for their traditional or western-style sweets. Hyun Neul work at the Sweetness Entertainment and she work hard to do her best to become a better idol,her parents and her little sister are supporting her to become better in her idol work. Before becoming an idol,she studied bakery but decided to stop to become an idol,her parents supported her but refuses at first,when they noticed than Hyun Neul is really insterested by the idol work they accepted. She still a wannabee idol but she will grown in her idol work and is sure than she will become better,Hyeon Hee helped her to become experienced as an idol since she's the youngest of the group,her parents and little sister supports her and promise than they will never leave her. Choi Seo Young Theme Color: Yellow Type: Cool Brand: Robocat School Dress: Yellow Neon Coord Aura: A rainbow music spectrum who is circling Seo Young,8-bit looking cat paws and heads,multi-colored triangles,yellow globes with green rings and little yellow cats. Seo Young is a bit like Hyeon Hee: she's smart and cool,she is an hardworking girl who loves cats,she is a popular idol who is known for her coolness. She work at the MS Entertainment,she is really serious about her work,she want to be an idol who will be even more than Chae Kyung,alot of idols are trying to beat her level without success. People and Seo Young call her the Korean Mizuki Kanzaki,since she still unbeaten,Seo Young is doing her best to become popular but also want to have fun as an idol. Lee Chae Kyung Theme Color: Violet Type: Sexy Brand: Rose Glass Tiara School Dress: Violet Neon Coord Aura: Red,purple and white crystal roses,red roses petals,white crystals bursts and different purple colored crystals butterflies who are forming a spiral around Chae Kyung. Chae Kyung started her idol activities very young,she becomed a model for a kid magazine at the age of 6,learned dancing at the age of 11 and finally at the age of 15 becomed the top idol. She was Hye Mun's childhood friend,Hye Mun haved to leave her school and Chae Kyung for going in America,during this time she takes her courage after Hye Mun's words: "Do what you wish and dream for,okay!". After that she decided to take her brave on and decided to become an idol,she's called as the Korean Mizuki Kanzaki who was the Starlight Queen and top idol,Chae Kyung was inspired by many idols and tried to become like them. When Hye Mun,returned to Korea Chae Kyung and Hye Mun decided to form a duo together: The Girls' New Era (Sonyeo Saeloun Sidae or SSS) and is a popular duo who leaded Hye Mun to the top along with her. Chae Kyung created her own brand,she was inspired by many Haute Couture creators and her brand is showing her elegantness and is noticed by many idols,Hye Mun and Chae Kyung has their own fan clubs and fans are saying than Chae Kyung's aura has a "rosely scent". Chae Kyung feels a bit lonely at the top but with her friend Hye Mun,she know than she is not alone. Locations Taeyang Academy A famous academy who is welcoming many young, passionated and dreamy girls who wants to becomes idols. Idols work with a lots of entertainments with alot of producers,composers, designers etc...Who are working with a lot of idols. Courses There are five courses at the Taeyang Academy who are: Courses *'Idol Course' - A course who is training girls to become talented and popular idols. *'Producer Course - A course who is training idols to become great producers to produce their own musics and idols. *'Designer Course' - A course who is training idols to create their own brands and improve their designing talents. *'Composer Course' - A course who is training idols to write and create their own songs and music. *'Stage Creator Course' - A course who is rarely choosen by idols,who consist of idols who are creating their own stages who fit them and their brands. Entertaimnents Entertainments are labels who are specialized on specifically musics genres and recrutes many idols, wich many producers are working to make idols populars and the top. Entertainments *'Diamond Entertainment' - A famous label who is specialized on cool and cute idols and electropop and K-Pop music where Hyeon Hee and Sun Jae are working at. *'Beauty Entertainment' - A label who is specialized on sexy and cool idols who is based on R'n'B and K-Pop musics where Jae Eun is working at. *'DT Entertainment' - A label who is specialized on pop and cool idols and K-Pop,electropop and R'n'B musics and are also training idols to become actress,where Hye Mun is working at. The DT stand for DramaTical a play on the word dramatical. *'Sweetness Entertainment' - A label who is specialized for cute and pop idols,and K-Pop,bubblegum pop and electropop musics where Hyun Neul is working at. *'MS Entertainment' - A label specialized on cool and pop idols and K-Pop and electropop musics where Seo Young is working at. The MS stand for Media Stars. *'Butterfly Entertainment' - A famous label where a lot of top idols are working at,it is specialized on cool and sexy idols and R'n'B, electropop and K-Pop musics where Chae Kyung is working at. Neon System The Neon System is a system who is the new theme of system consiting of premium dresses who glows in the dark with brightful colors,it features the Neon Fever, Neon Dress and Neon Special Appeals. But it doesn't only apply to Premium Coords,this system also apply to Rare and normal coords especially to School Dresses,the idol also has special gloves with a symbol on it who makes the Neon Laser. Features *'Neon Fever' - To be executed an idol has to wear this time a Premium Neon Dress,a Neon Fever can be applied if the idols has reached her Neon Symbol and the fever can be used whenever the idol wear a Premium Neon Dress. *'Neon Dress' - A dress who doesn't only apply to Premiums,a Neon Dress can be a normal or a rare or a campaign rare much like the School Dresses who are the most used for being Neon Dresses. *'Neon Special Appeal' - An appeal who can be used by an idol who wear any types of Neon Dress and is an upgraded version of the appeals and some changes appear during it. *'Neon Symbol' - A symbol who appears on the idols phone and the symbol is fulled the idol can obtain a Premium Dress,the symbol is also on the special gloves who are used to make neon lasers. *'Neon Laser'- Lasers who appears out of the idols gloves by the symbols of her who appears on it and glows in the dark taking rainbow colors. Brands Kaleidoscope Crystal Its a cool type brand who is based off futuristic styles,a lot of diamonds,crystals with kaleidoscope or mirror like motifs. It top designer is Kang Ji Hwa and it main user is Kim Hyeon Hee Cupid Angel Its a cute type brand based off feathery,frilly,cutie and angely themes with a lot of lovely colors and hearts and ribbons. It top designer is Jeong Ha Kyo and it main user Park Sun Jae. RED KISS Its a sexy type brand with elegant,mature and lady like looks,with a theme around cosmetics and reddish,pinkish and purple-ish colors. It top designer is Yoon Hyo Seok] and it main user is Seong Jae Eun. American Party Its a pop type brand based off,western-american styles with also a lot of street wear and bright and colorful colors. It top designer is Lim Rae In and it main user is Jung Hye Mun. Angelic Dolly Its a cute type brand all based of Sweet Lolita styles with a lot of silk,frills,lace and pastel colors,it is sweet and sugary like. It top designer is Song Dong Mi and it main user is Shin Hyun Neul. Robocat Its a cool/pop brand based of a futuristic styles with a lot of bright colors,cat motifs and geometric, asymetrical shapes and forms,much like the korean version of Futuring Girl. It top designer is Lee Soo Jin and it main user is Choi Seo Young. Rose Glass Tiara Its a sexy type brand with a lot of jewels,petals of roses and Haute Couture looks,with a lot of glassy jewels,it has a mature and lady feel and is full of jewels. It top designer and main user is Lee Chae Kyung. Items Songs Special Appeals Stages Trivia